Zachary Zabini
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Zachary Zabini (December 16,2005- Present) is a Pure-blood Wizard born to Pure-Blood Wizard Blaise Zabini and a one night stand with Pure-Blood Witch Claire De'Angelo . As a child Zachary never met his father until he was 11 years old,when his mother died. From 2017-2024 he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Slytherin house. Biography Early Life Zachary Zabini was the result of a one night stand between Blaise Zabini and Claire De'Angelo. As a small child Zach never met his father until he was 11 years old because Blaise mother paid off Claire to run away and never tell Blaise she was pregnant with Zach. Zach's mother died from Cancer the summer right before Hogwarts started and was than sent to live with the father he has never met. Zach's father would often turn to Draco Malfoy when he had quesitons about how to connect with his long lost son. Draco's son Scorpius is in the same year as Zach. Zach met Scorpius briefly during the summer before school started. Zachary Zabini is Greek from his mothers side and Italian from his fathers side of the family. Zach lived in Greece from birth to 11 years old,before moving to Italy with his father. Zach currently resides at Hogwarts. Zachary can speak Greek,Italian and English. Hogwarts Years Year 1 During the September 1,2017 sorting ceremony Zachary is sorted in Slytherin house along with fellow classmate Vincent Goyle, Scorpius Malfoy ,Albus Potter and Theo Nott Jr. . The boys would become dorm mates and friends during their time at Hogwarts. Year 2 During the summer before second year Zach was intorduced to and became friend with Mavis Longbottom and Lennox Black while hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy at his house. Scorpius and Zach's fathers where close friends in Hogwarts and would often set up play dates. Throughout the rest of second year Zach and Naomi became close friends and she later on introduced him to bff Hadley Thomas. Zach's other roommate Albus Potter would often bring his cousin Rose Weasley to all of the Slytherin parties as his date,thus introducing the two one night. Year 3 Zach and Rose become better friends as they enter into their third year. While attending a Saturday Dention with Proffesor Longbottom, Zach met fellow classmate Kayden who was helping out in the Herbology department. At the time Zach thought Kayden was also serving a detention and ask her ""what did a good girl like you do to piss off the professor?" Kayen responded " I did nothing to him,I am justing helping out like you,right." Zach responed " Sure ,something like that." Zach would later on see Kayden around the school the rest of the year and would occassionaly make small talk,which Kayden would always start up. Year 4-5 During 4th year Zach tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch with the encouragement from Scorpius. Zach does not make the team until his fifth year at Hogwarts. Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Zachary has forest green eyes and dirty blonde hair which is often spiked up with gel. He is described as being extremly handsome with an athletic type built and a brooding mysterious auror around him. He has a rose tattoo on his left shoulder, the origins of the rose are unknown at this time. Personality and Traits Zachary is smart,cunning and atheletic.Zach is also on the quite side and tends to stay out of trouble and often likes to avoid confrontations of all kinds. He is shy , passive, kind, wise and cmpassionate, gentle and selfless. Relationships Family Blaise Zabini is Zach's father who did not have any type of relationship with Zach until he was 11. Zach's mother never told Blaise that she was pregnant and lost all contact with him.Zach's grandmother and Blaise motheri is the one who introduced Blaise and Zach. Claire De'Angelo is Zach mother who got pregnant during a one night stand and lost contact with Blaise completely. Claire raised Zach all by herelf up until Zach was eleven years old and she died from cancer. Ms. Zabini is the grandmother to Zach who knew of his exsitace but paid Claire off to keep her pregnancy a secret as she felt that Claire was not a good match for her son. Ms. Zabini and Claire reconnect when Claire found out that she was dying from Cancer. Ms. Zabini was then introduced to her grandson and later on brought him to meet his father as Zach had no other living relatives. Romance Friends Scorpius Malfoy Scorpius is Zach's roommate/best friend. The pair met during the sorting cermony first year at Hogwarts. Scorpius often tries to set Zach up on dates and coaches Zach into trouble sometimes due to his extreme cockyness. Albus Potter Albus is Zach's other roommate/bestfriend. Albus and Zach are both oblivous to girls and often seek advice from Scorpius. Albus and Zach often do there homework together.Albus' blabber mouth often gets the pair in trouble. Rose Weasley Rose is often the only girl of the group among the three boys and she often listens to there problems.Rose is sometimes seen as one of the guys,but occassionly gives options from a girls prespective. Rose is the first one to find out how Zach truely feels about Kayden. Zach and Rose often confinded in each other about their relationships. Magical Abilities and Skills Charms: Zach is especially talented in Charms. Flying: Good flying abilites as he is on the quidditch team. Gallery Zabini Zabini Zachary Zachary Slytherin Zach Category:Weasley Family